


【伏哈】着迷

by Shen_xu_xia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a beautiful boy and he has just grown up, M/M, Voldemort is still the Dark Lord, and they are deadlocked, he was forced to marry Voldemort, there is still a dark side and a light side, they didn't have sex in this article, this is a story about obsession
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_xu_xia/pseuds/Shen_xu_xia
Summary: 那个男孩是毒药。伏地魔很清楚这点。但他就是无法移开自己窥视的目光。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 47





	【伏哈】着迷

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2020年哈利生日的贺文，现在搬到凹3来www
> 
> 文笔很辣鸡，但非常渴望评论w（躺倒）

那个男孩又去花园了。

伏地魔站在窗前，望着建筑后面的一大片花海。黑魔王很追求面子，他的庄园自然有着全英国最棒的园林，你几乎可以在这里找到任何种类的花朵，在花园的另一边还有一个很大的温室，里面养着各种魔药的原材料。庄园里有专门的小精灵打理这些植物，所以后花园一直呈现着欣欣向荣之势。

不过男孩来了之后，很多事情都不一样了。

伏地魔发现自己搞不懂这个男孩。

已经快三年了，二人一直相安无事，说直白一点就是把对方当空气，除了有时候必须以伴侣身份出席一些场合，需要提前沟通之外，平时他们基本上没有任何交流。伏地魔天天忙于打理自己的事业，根本无心关注那个男孩，只要对方不是和凤凰社私底下搞小动作，他并不在意男孩平时在干些什么，就算两人一直住在同一栋房子里，他们也只有进餐的时间才会见到面。

在他眼里，男孩只是一个工具，一个用来警告光明方的工具。几年前，他作为黑魔王和以邓布利多为代表的光明方在势力角逐上僵持不下，如果一直保持这样的状态完全是在浪费时间，然而把光明方全部干掉很明显不合实际，伏地魔也清楚过于残暴的手段只会激起大众的反感。最终，他和属下商议之后，决定采用谈判的方式和光明方暂时达成停战。黑暗方发誓在协议作废之前不会随意攻击光明方（除非光明方先攻击黑暗方的人），同时采取魔法部党争而非巫师战争的方式追求自己的利益，也不会残害麻瓜，光明方也立下了相同的誓言。

但在伏地魔眼里，一纸协议还不够，为了让大众更加信服，建立自己的亲民形象，同时也可以握住光明方的软肋，他提出了一个令光明方膛目结舌的要求：

联姻

黑魔王的伴侣自然不可能是随便从人海里抽选的。伏地魔在得到光明方所有人的子女信息以后就认真的检查了所有符合他条件的人，必须年轻、易于控制，外表需要有足够的魅力。

但最重要的一点是，他或她的父母一定要属于邓布利多的心腹人员。

按照这个标准，伏地魔挨个排查了相关人员，他很快就找到了满意的人选：哈利·詹姆斯·波特，凤凰社核心成员詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·伊万斯的儿子，凤凰社核心成员小天狼星·布莱克的教子，正好刚满17岁不久，是邓布利多很喜欢的学生（这是一个加分项）。当然，他的长相也符合伏地魔的审美。资料栏上的照片里，一个瘦弱的男孩对着镜头腼腆的笑着，轮廓柔和的五官和乱糟糟的头发搭配起来居然莫名的和谐，一双美丽的绿眼睛藏在厚厚的眼镜后面，冲着伏地魔温和的眨动着。

综合多方面来看，这个男孩无疑是最好的人选。当他提出自己选定的对象时，詹姆斯波特差点直接掀桌掏出魔杖和他一对一决斗，莉莉伊万斯虽然稳住了自己的丈夫，但从她杀人的目光来看，他们夫妻俩都不是很开心。

“汤姆。”邓布利多这个该死的老东西永远喜欢以他曾经的名字称呼他，并且装出镇定自若的样子。然而这一次，老蜜蜂的语气里带上了不确定和紧张。“我想，也许联姻这个想法还是不太合适——”

“我已经说清楚了我的想法和要求，接不接受是你们需要商讨的事。”伏地魔不客气的直接打断了对方商讨的话语。“在合约上，我们双方都做出了实质上的利益退让，这场联姻正是合约的一个见证，同时也可以给担忧的大众一颗定心丸。联姻是双向的，我可以发誓我不会伤害那个男孩，除非他想攻击我、从我这里窃取情报或者协约破裂。”

“这件事没有协商的余地，你们自己决定吧。”说完，伏地魔便带领食死徒离开了会议室，留下了沉浸在焦虑和慌乱之中的凤凰社成员们面面相觑。

伏地魔以为那帮自以为正义的伪君子会纠结很久，没想到半个月不到，光明方便送来了信件，称他们同意联姻的要求。

一帮道貌岸然的家伙，伏地魔在心里冷笑着。就算嘴上说的再怎么好听，需要做出牺牲的时候仍然会毫不犹豫的将无辜的人推出去。其实如果波特一家直接逃婚到国外的话，伏地魔也不可能逮着这一个人不放，然而事实就如同他料想的那样，他们还是选择了牺牲一个没有价值的孩子来换取这虚伪的和平。

不过，当伏地魔听说是哈利波特自愿答应联姻的时候，心里还是小小的惊讶了一下。该说虎父无犬子吗？也许出生在光明方家庭的孩子胆子确实大一点，但这并没有什么用，伏地魔是绝对不会让这个男孩接触到任何有用信息的。

婚礼的具体流程由双方派代表协商敲定，在那之前，伏地魔并没有见过这个将要和他缔结婚约的男孩，直到婚礼当天，他才当着所有宾客的面见到了对方。那男孩在他亲人的陪伴之下走到了红毯的起始处，由于这场婚姻的性质过于特殊，他并没有像寻常的新娘一样由父亲送过来，而是自己走上台，伏地魔能看到詹姆斯波特充满仇恨的眼神，这让他几乎想发笑。男孩的身上穿着与伏地魔的黑礼袍配套的白礼袍，头发经过精心梳理后和照片上的鸟窝完全不一样，双眼微垂，没有看向伏地魔。伏地魔也不在乎这些无意义的事情，他听着主婚人念诵那些“充满爱的祝词”，心里满是嘲讽，在场的所有人都知道这场婚姻是一次交易，是对光明方的羞辱，它里面可以夹杂任何东西，仇恨，权谋，威胁，但唯独不可能有爱。

“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，又名伏地魔勋爵，你愿意与哈利·詹姆斯·波特缔结婚约，永远爱护他、珍惜他，永远陪伴他吗？”

听到主婚人念出自己曾经那个平凡的名字，伏地魔有几分阴郁，不过他还是淡定的的回答道：“我愿意。”

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你愿意与汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，又名伏地魔勋爵缔结婚约，永远忠于他、支持他，永远陪伴他吗？”

“我愿意。”男孩努力以镇定的语气说出这句话，然而微微颤抖的声音还是暴露了他的情绪。

“那么，作为你们婚姻的见证，请为对方佩戴婚戒。”

伏地魔从礼袍口袋中掏出准备好的婚戒，男孩犹豫了一下，还是缓缓的伸出了左手。青年的手指很纤细，指尖有一些薄茧，但摸起来很柔软。戒指很轻松的就套上去了，伏地魔也伸出左手让男孩为他戴上戒指，从头到尾对方都低垂着双眼，没有看伏地魔一眼。

“现在你们可以接吻了。”

主持人的话音一落，男孩顿时僵住了。在伏地魔看来，对方的身体现在只怕跟一块木头一样僵硬，他盯着男孩，想看看对方打算逃避到什么时候。然而像是感受到了他的目光一样，没过很长时间，男孩就硬撑着抬起头，第一次与伏地魔真正的对视。

为了婚礼，男孩摘下了眼镜，改用临时的矫正药水，一双晶莹剔透的绿眼睛直直的看着伏地魔。伏地魔能看到这头小狮子隐藏在勇气背后的紧张和恐惧，然而这双眼睛却像有魔力一样让他有些发愣，他甚至觉得在这样的目光下，自己的所有秘密都无从掩藏。

不过伏地魔很快就回过神来，他警惕的确认了一下对方有没有使用摄神取念之类的魔法，在确认没有后，他又察觉到了台下人们的不安。伏地魔很厌恶身体上的接触，他向前倾斜身子，在男孩的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水的触碰了一下，男孩的嘴唇涂了某种唇膏，带着淡淡的青苹果香。

伏地魔不讨厌这个。

在接下来的时间里，主要是他和男孩接受宾客的祝福。整场流程下来，伏地魔对这些繁琐的礼节开始越来越不耐烦，他能感受到身旁年轻人的如坐针毡，到最后他干脆直接宣布告退，带着男孩回到了他的庄园。

当他稳稳的站在庄园的地板上时，男孩似乎没有做好随从显形的准备，晃晃悠悠的，像是要摔倒了一样。伏地魔伸出手拉住了对方的胳膊，帮他稳住了身形。

站稳之后，反应过来帮手的身份，男孩迅速的抽回了自己的胳膊。他后知后觉的意识到自己的不礼貌，连忙生硬的说道：“谢……谢谢。”

伏地魔对男孩的失礼不置可否，他转身直接走上楼梯，站在二楼的台阶上望向男孩。

“从今天开始，你的固定住所就是黑魔王庄园。三层楼，分主区、西区和东区，一百来个房间，你可以挑选其中的一间客房居住。”

“玛拉。”随着他的呼唤，一个穿着整洁干净枕套的家养小精灵出现在大厅里。“这是庄园里家养小精灵的主管，从现在开始它也听命于你，如果有什么需要可以召唤它。这个庄园里的大部分地方你都可以使用，花园、厨房、图书馆……如果你有相关需求的话，经过我的允许也可以增加额外的设施。没有我的批准，不能离开庄园。”

男孩在下面点了点头表示理解。出乎伏地魔的意料，男孩主动向他提出了疑问：“这些是允许的事项。那么……禁止事项呢？”

“…………”伏地魔故意沉默了一会，等到男孩开始不安起来，他才盯着男孩开口。

“严禁进入任何带锁的房间。严禁窃取任何情报。严禁干扰我的任何工作。严禁未经我允许带领任何外人进入庄园”

“那万一我误打误撞违反了规定呢？”

男孩鼓起勇气抬头看着他。这是他们见面以来的第二次直接对视，即使站在高处，伏地魔也能清楚的看到那双明亮的绿眼睛里隐藏的情绪。面对男孩的问题，他只是冷笑了一下。

“我相信你不会想知道后果。”

满意的看到男孩微微的瑟缩了一下，伏地魔朝他点头致意后便离开了。

这便是一切的开始。

伏地魔不大确定自己是什么时候开始注意那个男孩的。

一开始，很长一段时间内他们都是互相无视的。当然，在前期为了安全，他也有观察男孩的行动轨迹，但后来他也慢慢放松了警惕，只是让家养小精灵留意着点儿，毕竟凤凰社似乎还没有愚蠢到以为一个刚毕业的学生能从黑魔王这里窃取信息。除开两人微妙的关系，他们就像两个不熟的室友一样，伏地魔继续谋求他的权力和野心，男孩过属于他的生活，偶尔作为伴侣陪伏地魔出席一些公开的活动，除非食死徒和凤凰社哪天撕破和平的面具，不然他们之间的相处只会一直这样下去。

本该是这样的。

【主人，庄园里的那个小家伙和你感觉关系很糟糕？】

伏地魔惊讶的看向纳吉尼。在男孩入住庄园之前，他就和纳吉尼说明了这件事，虽然以纳吉尼的蛇类智商不足以理解什么叫做交易婚姻，但她最起码能理解自己不能伤害这个陌生人。伏地魔当然也有和男孩提起过，他不是好心，而是单纯的不想男孩在惊吓中伤害到纳吉尼，不然他很乐意让纳吉尼多点吓人的乐子。

然而他无论如何也没想到纳吉尼会关心他和男孩的关系。

【我和你说过，他只是我手里的一个人质，我们两人之间都不需要假装温情。】

【如果你们不是配偶，那为什么要绑定在一起呢？】纳吉尼吐着信子，她还是不懂人类的思维。

【我和你说过了，这一切都是假的。】伏地魔并没有耐心和纳吉尼一直在这个问题上纠结。【如果哪天又开战了，我甚至有可能直接杀了他。】

【……你要杀了他？】

【是“有可能”。】

【在我眼里都一样。】纳吉尼缩回自己的垫子上，语气有点闷闷的。【真可惜，我还挺喜欢他的。】

伏地魔朝纳吉尼眨了眨眼睛。

【你这么快就喜欢上他了？】

【嗯……至少他对我还不错。】纳吉尼懒散的趴着。【每次我去厨房找吃的那群小精灵都躲得远远的，但是那个小家伙会帮我找肉，还会在厨房的炉子旁边给我弄个窝。这样很舒服。】

【他不怕你吗？】伏地魔很疑惑。要知道纳吉尼的外表可是非常有震慑性的，一般人看到躲还来不及，格兰芬多的勇气已经莽撞到了如此地步？

【一开始他也只敢和我保持距离，不过后来就壮起胆子试着靠近我了。我不得不说，他的笼络非常贴心，还会为我准备不同的肉类，虽然我还是喜欢带血的新鲜嫩肉，偶尔尝尝黑椒小羊腿也不错。】

伏地魔对于纳吉尼这么容易就被收买很是无语，不过他也不想阻止纳吉尼找乐子。【正好，你可以盯着点儿他，看看他有没有和外人勾结的迹象。】

【我想我可以。】纳吉尼思考了一下，又问道：【如果你要杀他，能不能把他的身体留给我？我想吃了留个纪念，他对我挺好的。】

【……看情况吧。也许我会把他的头颅送给光明方当作礼物。】

听到自己的愿望不一定能实现，纳吉尼有些郁闷。【随你便吧，我只是有点喜欢那双眼睛，真的很好看。】

眼睛……那确实是很少见的翠绿，但男孩的眼里总是有着一抹灰暗。再美丽的颜色，没有神采，也只会黯淡无光。

【我觉得并没有什么稀奇之处。】

纳吉尼对伏地魔的回答明显不认同。不过她只是哼哼了几声，便继续打盹儿了。

在磨合了许久之后，男孩终于能勉强忍受和伏地魔同桌就餐，不过每次他都是以最快的速度把自己的那份食物吃完，随后就急匆匆的离席了。伏地魔对此不以为然，只要男孩能维持住最基本的礼节，他并不关注男孩的生活。所以当早餐时间结束，男孩却还没告辞时，伏地魔没有注意到这个小小的异常。

“我想要建一个泳池。”

伏地魔还以为自己幻听了。他微微压低了手上的报纸，正对上一双忐忑不安的绿眼睛。

“一个泳池？”

“是的。”见伏地魔有所反应，男孩忙不迟的解释道：“我在夏季很喜欢游泳，主要是为了方便。”

这不是什么大事，伏地魔抖了抖报纸，不再看男孩的表情：“自己建或者让家养小精灵帮你，不能让外人进来，建筑类魔法的书籍在图书馆二层3区D书柜，泳池如果建在花园的话不能影响整体美观。”

“没……没问题！”可能是没想到伏地魔答应的这么爽快，得到许可的男孩语气里难以抑制的流露出一丝喜悦。这让伏地魔忍不住从报纸上头瞥了一眼，只见男孩努力的维持仪态，但嘴角仍然不受控制的扬起了一点，眼里也透着些许笑意。

伏地魔从没见过这个男孩笑。实际上，从婚礼结束时到现在，男孩就没对他有过友善的表现，每次见到他眼里就满是警惕与防备。最开始伏地魔强迫男孩学习很多繁琐的礼节，男孩故意用消极懒散的态度来应对，虽然按照誓约他不能伤害男孩，但他有的是方法压迫别人屈从，这让男孩之后看到他就绕道走。他倒不介意，反正这个男孩只是一个花瓶，是一个祭品，一旦黑白双方再次开战，男孩就是祭台上的羔羊。有一次出席活动，被他威胁后男孩才勉强在公众面前保持住了脸上的礼节性微笑。但那是虚假的，是不真实的，也许只有男孩资料照片里那个腼腆的笑容能证明他曾经笑过。

但现在他就在这里，微笑着，一只手扶着红润的脸颊，表情里是藏不住的开心，那片一直被疲惫和惧意所占据的翡翠海由于主人心情的好转终于有了些生机，像是有什么零碎的光芒在那里跳动一样。

“……”

伏地魔低下头，继续看着晨报。

但他却找不到最初看的位置了。

这是男孩第一次主动向伏地魔提要求。有一就有二，男孩就像想开了一样开始提出其他的想法，增设园丁小屋、改造花园植物……对于这些不过分的要求伏地魔都应允了，毕竟他没必要和一个小孩过不去。时间在继续前进，两人就像两条平行线一样毫无交集，偶尔交叉一下，随后便迅速分开。

由于一些黑魔法的实验，伏地魔需要亲自酿造几剂魔药。材料里有一些需要保持刚摘下来的活性，所以他打算去一趟种植草药的温室。

噗嗤！

紫色的脓液从节疤里喷了出来，正好被放在那儿的杯子接住。伏地魔皱着眉头拿过杯子放在另一个节疤上，戴着龙皮手套小心翼翼的用长棍戳破它。很快，需要的材料就收集完了，对于这种重要的实验材料伏地魔并不放心交给家养小精灵，他整理了一下瓶瓶罐罐，随后把它们放进了一旁的手提箱里。

从花园里抄近路回主楼比较方便。伏地魔摘下了手套，在脑海里默默的回忆着魔药的制作流程。他无意间看了一眼窗外，这一看便让他停下了手里的工作。

温室的位置是花园里的一处高地，在这里可以看到后院的大部分地区。离温室不远的铃兰花从后面有一个小小的泳池，整体是用白色大理石建造的，造型简洁大方，和一旁的铃兰搭配的相得益彰。

但吸引他注意力的并不是泳池本身，而是从一旁鬼鬼祟祟探出的脑袋。那头乱糟糟的头发已经充分表明了对方的身份，男孩打量完周围的环境后，这才小心翼翼的从藏身之处走出来。他全身赤裸，只穿着一条小小的短裤，伏地魔不明白自己为什么一直站在原地看着这一切发生，只见男孩走到泳池旁，试探着用脚丫触碰了一下水面，然后欢呼着直接跳进了水中央。

伏地魔无法移开目光，他能清楚的听到男孩银铃般清脆悦耳的笑声，那个男孩看上去像是某种撒欢的小动物，在泳池里尽情的畅游着。大部分时间他只是懒洋洋的在泳池里兜着圈，然而有些时候他会仰泳，故意用脚用力拍打水面。纤长的双腿在空中摇摆着，带起一大片晶莹的水花。男孩的皮肤在阳光的照耀下简直白得刺眼，伏地魔微微眯了眯眼睛，但他又很快睁开，继续窥视着泳池里的景象。他发现水池边又冒出一团黑影，仔细一看居然是纳吉尼，这条大蛇也滑入了泳池内，男孩惊叫出声，但随后又咯咯地笑了起来。他和纳吉尼开始在泳池里嬉戏，纳吉尼作为一条蛇，能表达亲昵的方式不多，她攀上男孩的脚尖，缓缓向上移动，游过腿部、腰际，最终盘在了男孩的肩头。粗壮的蛇身松散的缠绕在瘦小的身板上，斑斓的深色纹路与白皙的肌肤对比无比鲜明，产生了一种诡异的美感，一人一蛇慢吞吞的在水里游动，享受着夏日里明媚的阳光。即使在男孩身上绕了好几圈，纳吉尼仍然有很长一段在水里漂浮着，她以男孩的身体为中心绕起圈来，巨蟒庞大的身躯从男孩的肩膀上滑过。男孩温柔的把手搭在纳吉尼的背部，双腿勾住了她，他们在水里打闹翻滚着，溅起了一片又一片高高的浪花。男孩慵懒的抬起脚踩着水，那白嫩的长腿在水的折射下像一条弯曲的蛇，它看上去似乎只是躺在那里享受日光，却又像是暴起攻击前的伪装。

也许是游的无聊了，男孩开始和纳吉尼互相泼起水，一开始他似乎还很开心，但泼着泼着，男孩的情绪明显的逐渐低落下来。他漂在水中央，不知道在想些什么，随后慢慢游向泳池边。伏地魔从温室窗口的角度无法看到男孩的表情，对方趴在池边，头枕在手臂上，背对着伏地魔的方向。纳吉尼不明白男孩为什么突然不想玩了，可她也无法和男孩沟通，只好默默的的缠住男孩，试着用这种方式表达安慰。

男孩的下半身隐藏在水下，被纳吉尼缠绕着。花园里起了风，原本平静的池水开始荡起一阵阵的涟漪，阳光照在波纹上，闪着美丽的光斑，剪碎了水下的身影。在波光的间隙里，男孩和巨蟒的躯体时隐时现，两者仿若一体，竟叫人逐渐难以分辨，那漂亮优美的背部弯出了一个柔软的弧度，如同一条垂死的美人鱼，令人不忍的同时却又让人产生出凌虐的欲望。

罪恶。

这是伏地魔能想到的唯一的词语。

哪怕男孩和纳吉尼已经离开了花园，伏地魔也没有移动过一次脚步。

从那以后，某些事情似乎有些微妙的变化。

伏地魔察觉到了一丝异样，他开始无意间向那个男孩投去越来越多不值得的关注。之前对于他而言，男孩的存在等同于空气，他的生活和结婚以前相比并没有什么区别，就好像庄园里从来没有多出一个人一样。可是现在不一样了。他可以听到男孩下楼时轻快的脚步声，前往厨房时愉悦的哼小曲声，里面有时还夹杂着纳吉尼开心的嘶嘶声。当他们共进早餐时，伏地魔的眼神会时不时的飘向男孩的方位，他可以观察到男孩的每一个动作，那双漂亮的绿眼睛是如何眨动的，可爱精致的小鼻子闻到香味时微微抽动的方式，粉嫩水润的嘴唇吞咽食物的模样，舌尖在嘴角一闪而过，留下一丝银光，即使有桌布遮挡，他也能想象到男孩顽皮的双腿在桌下正以什么随性的姿势摇摆着。男孩的存在感被放大了无数倍，尽管伏地魔并不想被分散注意力，可他的视觉、听觉、嗅觉，全身上下的所有感官，都不可避免的转向那个男孩。

有一次，伏地魔需要查阅一些古籍资料，于是去了一趟庄园里的图书馆。黑魔王的图书馆藏书量自然是惊人的，它在整个建筑中占了相当大的一部分空间，平日里家养小精灵们会整理并保养这些书籍，以便随时取用。

第26号……26号……伏地魔穿行在书海中，寻找着自己想找的那本，他很快就到达了书架的边缘，一眼就看到了自己的目标。一个无杖无声的漂浮咒，书籍便缓缓从高处降落了下来，他接住了它，开始翻阅起来。

“嗯～～哼～～～”

奇怪的声音传入了伏地魔的耳里，听上去像是有人在唱歌。他抬起头，发现自己的位置离图书馆的窗户很近，窗边放着书桌和一把扶手椅，用以供人休息。

男孩就躺在那里，惬意的享受着温和的日光，他似乎在看着什么小说，时不时发出饱含情绪的感叹。也许是因为休闲的原因，男孩身上只套着一件松垮的长袍，并且没有穿鞋，他翘着脚，轻轻的摇晃着它。

伏地魔的位置正好被书架完全挡住，他本应继续翻阅手中的资料，却难以将目光从男孩身上移开。男孩光洁白皙的小腿从袍子里露出了一小节，脚丫随意的摇摆着，圆润的脚趾头看上去无比可爱，在阳光下泛着淡淡的肉粉色，有时他还会扭动脚趾，就像小猫挠爪子一样，看书太久有些疲惫，男孩往后伸起了懒腰，美好的曲线展露无遗。伏地魔只是静静的站在阴影里看着这一切，等他拿着找好的古籍回到自己的书房时，男孩的身影依然在他的脑海里挥之不去。

但男孩并不是每天都这样，伏地魔曾无数次在庄园的角落里见过对方郁郁寡欢的身影，毕竟除了作为“妻子”陪伴黑魔王参加社交活动以外，男孩几乎没有任何机会离开庄园，他美好的青春年华只能用在厨房、花园和陪纳吉尼玩耍上。随着时间的流逝，男孩对伏地魔的态度也略有改变，最起码见面时能做到淡漠的打声招呼，偶尔谈论一些庄园的事务，不过仅限于此。

每当伏地魔在庄园里行走时，他都能看到花瓶里插着新鲜的铃兰花，那是男孩精心种植的结果，淡雅的花香漂浮在空气中，让经过的人心情多少愉悦一些。那小巧玲珑的花朵就像男孩，纯净，美丽，却又如此淡然，仿佛下一秒就会消失一样。

但这是不可能的。除非伏地魔允许，这个男孩绝对无法离开庄园半步。从合约签订的那天起，男孩就已经不属于他自己了，他就算死，也只能死在伏地魔手上。男孩自己也很清楚这一点，他只是一只可悲的笼中鸟，就算如今的物质生活再怎么优越，也无法掩盖这悲哀的事实。

所以当他像个幽灵一样忧郁的徘徊在庄园里时，没人会忍心责怪他。毕竟，一个漂亮的洋娃娃，哪怕为它穿上最昂贵的衣服，配上最奢华的环境，它也只是一个随时可以丢弃的玩具而已。

和平合约自然不可能真的让双方都完全收手，只不过是把明面上的流血厮杀变成了隐蔽的权力争斗。黑白两方无论是在魔法部会议上的针锋相对还是对各类盟友的拉拢游说都从未停止，不过对敌方人员直接下手这种赤裸裸撕毁合约的行为，目前还没有人敢私自行动。

所以当伏地魔得知卡卡洛夫的死讯时，难得的有了震惊的反应。

“死了？”

“是的主人，约好联络的人迟迟不见他的踪影，于是前往他下榻的旅店查看，结果发现他……死在了房间里。”

“怎么死的？”

“失血而亡，并且生前遭受了非常多的酷刑，他的魔杖也不见踪影，我们推测是凶手带走了它。”

卡卡洛夫的死并不重要，之后自有能力更强的新食死徒顶上，问题是他携带的相关文件，那种东西绝对不能落到旁人手上。“他这次和德国那边交流结果的情报呢？你们找到了没有？”

听到伏地魔阴沉的语气，汇报的食死徒忍住了逃跑的冲动，无比紧张的回答道：“不……不见了，我的主人，我们找遍了卡卡洛夫去过的地方，都没有影子……”

虽然伏地魔并没有任何动作，但他的魔法瞬间让整个房间都被极其可怕的压迫感所笼罩，食死徒甚至产生了错觉，他简直能看到那黑暗狂暴的力量在肆虐着，渴望着撕裂和杀戮。

“大人……！我们有线索！请给我们一点时间，我们一定会找回那些东西的！”

“……我的耐心很有限。”伏地魔看都没看疯狂颤抖的食死徒，冰冷的说道。

“如果光明方得到了它们，你们将会承受最严厉的处罚。”

见伏地魔给予了一丝机会，食死徒连忙跪倒在地，重复着忠心耿耿的诺言，在得到对方不耐烦的回复后，他连忙飞也似的逃离了黑魔王的庄园。

在恐惧创造的高压之下，食死徒的办事效率达到了极致，所幸凶手并不是什么经验丰富的黑巫师，她的魔法留下了太多痕迹，当食死徒最终围堵到她时，并没有耗费太大的代价就成功找到了那些文件。随后他们将这名女巫带到了黑魔王庄园的地牢里，等待着伏地魔的指令。

听说文件毫发无损，伏地魔终于放下心来，尽管他并不惧于与光明方重新开战，但现在还没到时候，文件一旦被公开只会对黑暗方不利，他讨厌没有准备的感觉。得知罪魁祸首被逮住，他急迫的回到庄园，想看看到底是什么人敢这么嚣张的对食死徒下手。

然而结果让他大失所望，这次令所有人惊慌失措的事件，背后只是一个再普通低贱不过的泥巴种女巫。

“你以为你很厉害吗？觉得自己对我的部下动手后还能逃离食死徒的追捕？”

伏地魔站在女巫的面前，居高临下的打量着对方，女巫的脸已经被鲜血覆盖，难以辨认最初的模样。

“……我才不在乎那些呢……”她艰难的抬起头，眼神里满是怨毒的直视着伏地魔的双眼，“每天我都在恨，每天我都在诅咒你们这群不得好死的恶魔，就算没有我，也迟早有其他人会把你们全都杀光！”

面对着女巫的咒骂，伏地魔连眉毛都没有动一下。在抵达之前，他已经从部下那里得知了通过吐真剂拷问出的详细信息，这个泥巴种的麻瓜父母在食死徒曾经的一次恐怖活动中被杀害，从此她就带着仇恨渴望着为亲人复仇，一开始她选择加入光明方的阵营，但那纸合约和联姻打破了她的梦想，她只想血债血偿，无法接受这个结果，于是她选择了单打独斗，一直潜藏在暗处收集食死徒的情报，最终让她发现了卡卡洛夫。在虐杀完对方后，她还没决定好如何处理这份重要的文件，就被食死徒们地毯式的搜查从藏身之处抓出来了。

伏地魔见多了这种敌人，原本他只会让部下处理掉，然而这次由于文件的原因，他更乐意于自己亲自动手。

“让我看看，这位‘美丽’的女士……”伏地魔用嘲讽的语气说道。“既然你这么‘大无畏’，我相信你一定对自己落到我手里做过充足的心理准备。”

“那么，如果接下来你哭泣，或者尖叫……”

“可是会很没有意思呢。”

原本英俊的脸庞由于即将折磨他人的喜悦而扭曲出诡异的微笑，深邃的五官在地牢昏暗的光线里如同鬼魅一样可怕，眼底逐渐闪烁起的红光预兆着血腥的未来，面对着这一幕，女巫的眼底终于流露出了真正的恐惧。

“呜………………”

实验完自己最近新发明的黑魔法后，伏地魔终于认为这个女巫没有任何价值了，需要的情报早已全部拷问到，她的肉体也早就不成人形，魔药也无法让她恢复清醒。这个结果让伏地魔很满意，他用鞋尖碾了碾地面已经凝结的血液，嘱咐属下：“让她跟卡卡洛夫一样失血而亡，然后把地牢收拾干净。”

“是的，属下一定会办好——谁在那里！”

听到食死徒的惊呼，伏地魔迅速转身望向楼梯，尽管只有一瞬间瞥到对方，但那双瞪大的绿眼睛足以表明偷窥者的身份。

【主人，你杀了什么东西吗？】纳吉尼从楼梯上慢慢滑下来，嘶嘶地说道。【好浓的血腥味，闻起来有点糟糕，你是不是又拿猎物做什么奇奇怪怪的事情了？】

【没什么大问题，你要是怕闹肚子的话不需要处理它。】伏地魔不动声色的发动法阵关闭了庄园所有的出入口。【那个男孩呢？你不是平时都和他在一起吗？】

【哦，他刚才就跟在我后面呢。】纳吉尼后知后觉的扭头。【我在回房间的路上闻到了血的气息就过来看看，他应该没离这儿太远？】

伏地魔看着已经空荡无人的楼梯口，皱起了眉头。

【我可不这么认为。】

封闭庄园后，伏地魔不急于去寻找那个男孩，他只是感受着法阵的波动。男孩似乎先是试着通过飞路逃跑，发现飞路被锁后又前往庄园大门，碰壁后转而尝试幻影移形，最终在后花园最遥远的地方留下几次触碰法阵的痕迹后便没有动静了。

确信男孩不可能离开庄园，伏地魔幻影移形到了法阵最后被触动的地方，开始在后花园里散起步来。

在男孩到来之前，庄园里的园艺完全由擅长这方面的小精灵打理，整体的风格是华丽奢侈的，大片名贵的花朵被种植在花园内，配以优雅的大理石雕像和凉亭，完全符合伏地魔斯莱特林后人的头衔。

但现在不一样了，伏地魔可以看出来花园里多出了不少原本没有的植物，以前花园里是绝对不可能存在杂花杂草的，所有的花圃都被打理的井井有条，就连草坪也修剪的非常平整。然而现在，他能看到石板路的缝隙里长出了细嫩的流星花苗，大理石石柱的脚下开满了烂漫的雏菊，三叶草悄悄的在百合身边占了一块空地，蒲公英的种子从月季花丛的上方飞过，他还能看到男孩总是插在花瓶里的铃兰，在许多地方生根发芽。名贵惹眼的品种花仍然是花园的主体，但如今有了一些微妙的不同，那些野蛮生长的不起眼的植物，正在无形中填补花园的空白部分，原来的花园美则美矣，可刻意修建过的花圃看上去如同石块一般冷硬冰凉，无论是方形还是圆形都违背了植物生长的天性。整个花园的植物就像被一双无形的大手压迫着，只能在有限的范围内绽放，燃烧自己的生命，而现在的花园虽然表面上看没有太大变化，却透出了一股以前从未有过的野性和蓬勃的生机。

伏地魔不喜欢这种感觉。这些变化就如同男孩一样，渺小和不起眼，却在潜移默化中侵入了他的生活。他感应着附近的魔法，最终在一片玫瑰花从前停下了脚步。

随着魔杖的挥动，原本纠缠在一起的花团被缓缓拨开，露出了里面躲藏的小人，原来这个花坛的形状正好在植物后面留了一点空间。男孩就躲在这里，抱住自己的腿部紧紧蜷成了一个小团，一只手死死地捂着嘴巴不敢出声，听到藤蔓被拨开的声音，本就瞪大的眼睛里流露出恐慌和颤栗，在泪光的闪烁下像是破碎的宝石。一朵血红的玫瑰垂落在男孩的耳边，衬得男孩已经吓得毫无血色的皮肤更加惨白，然而男孩完全沉浸在恐惧之中，根本没有去拨开它的欲望。

“我想我提醒过你，不要随便在庄园里探索。”

男孩发出一声微弱的呜咽，但并没有回答。

“你是在无视我吗？”

虽然伏地魔的语气并没有太大变化，但其中的威胁意味已经很明显了，察觉到危险的男孩颤抖了一下，勉强给出了回应。

“呜……嗯…………”

伏地魔向前迈了一步，他的斗篷扫起了地上的花瓣，几片鲜红落在伏地魔的鞋尖上，男孩像是回想起了什么，痛苦的闭上眼睛扭头转向一边，不愿面对身前的男人。见男孩想逃避，伏地魔半蹲下来，掐住男孩的脸颊强行让他看着自己。

这是伏地魔自婚礼以来第一次认真的近距离直视男孩，他的皮肤手感如同之前想象的那般光滑温热。男孩畏惧的不敢直视伏地魔，却又因为对方的钳制不得已微微睁开眼睛，那一抹翠绿颤动着，就像暴雨中的嫩叶，脆弱而无助，瞳孔在遇到伏地魔的目光时难以察觉的放大了一瞬间，随后又立刻惊恐的合上了眼睛。由于为了不出声音用力的咬合过，男孩的嘴唇上渗着几滴血珠，红艳的惊人，被伏地魔捏着脸颊所以微微张开，配上额角的玫瑰，整个人看上去简直像一件艺术品。

若是旁人看到这样的男孩，必定是充满爱怜，恨不得将全世界捧到男孩面前，只为让这位美人停止落泪。可惜伏地魔并不是这种怜香惜玉的人，他不给男孩逃避的机会，警告道：“如果你再不看着我说话，我保证你的鲜血会浸染上这里的每一朵玫瑰花，我从不食言。”

听到这句威胁，男孩终于艰难的睁开了眼睛，他的目光仍然飘忽不定，恐慌和混乱占据了一切。伏地魔第一次看到男孩真正的畏惧自己，他着迷的观察着男孩的眼神，欣赏着里面的迷茫和战栗，一片嫣红的花瓣颤巍巍的落到了男孩白皙的额头上，更是增添了几分瑰丽，和那晶莹剔透的翠色产生了完美的对比。

伏地魔想揉碎这个男孩，就像揉碎鲜花一样，看他一瓣一瓣的被拨开，露出里面最柔嫩的核心，亵渎他，玷污他，然后让他慢慢的陨落在地面上。他摘下了垂在男孩太阳穴附近的那朵玫瑰，对男孩说道：

“你之前的表现一直很好，所以我这次不会惩罚你。”

玫瑰柔软的花瓣不停的从男孩娇嫩的嘴唇上扫过，伏地魔看着那张红润的小嘴微微颤抖着，将玫瑰花反过来塞入其中，让他含住了花茎。口含玫瑰的男孩显得更加美丽，伏地魔捧着男孩的脸，继续用温柔的语气威胁着。

“我相信你不是那种愚蠢的人，你也一定不希望重新发动战争。所以乖，当个好孩子，懂得如何闭嘴，明白吗？”

嘴巴被玫瑰花堵着说不出话，男孩只能畏缩着点了点头，却控制不住大滴的泪珠不停从眼角滑落。伏地魔沉默的看着这一幕，鬼使神差的伸出了手，轻轻地用手指扫去了男孩的眼泪，后知后觉反应过来自己的行为有多奇怪后，他猛地缩回手站了起来，大步的离开了，只留下惊恐的男孩一个人在花丛中默默的哭泣。

从那天开始，伏地魔就没有在庄园里看见过男孩的身影。他自然不会担心男孩逃跑，在庄园的各项限制打开之后，男孩无论如何也不可能与外界产生联络，更别提离开了。

只是似乎哪里有些不对劲儿。

他发觉自己在早晨就餐时，视线总是忍不住向那个空荡荡的座位飘过去，庄园第一次给人感觉如此空荡和安静，就像是……一座坟墓，没有丝毫生机。以前伏地魔从未注意过这些细节，毕竟这里说到底只是个居住的地方，黑魔王的城堡显得冰冷无情完全符合常理。

然而现在，庄园里的寂静却让他不适应起来，那个男孩似乎带走了庄园的一部分，不再有悦耳的笑声，不再有欢快的脚步，就连走廊花瓶里的铃兰也许久没有更换，不再散发曾经的幽香。他询问过纳吉尼，但纳吉尼假装没听见，最后被威逼利诱着才向他透露了男孩的近况。

【园丁小屋？】

【对的，就是花园里的那个小房子。】纳吉尼嘶嘶的吐着信子。【你知道后又能怎么样呢？别以为我看不出来，那个小家伙绝对是被你杀害猎物的方式吓坏了。】

伏地魔难得的哑口无言起来，纳吉尼见他说不出话，默默的转身游开了。

他没有做错任何事情，是那个男孩不服从规定才误闯进那里的。

可这样想并不能让他心里舒坦一些。

已经快两个月了，男孩一直没有出现过，伏地魔相信对方是在躲着自己，据纳吉尼说，男孩每次都会在厨房打包好自己的食物到小屋去，除了趁伏地魔不在溜去厨房之外，他就只会呆在花园里打理他种下的植物。伏地魔自然不可能纡尊降贵的去厨房和园丁小屋，所以他当然不会遇到那个男孩。

男孩并不重要，他对自己说。他并不需要没事干去找那个天真的小家伙，他和他没什么关系，反正等有活动需要两人出席的时候再去找男孩也不迟。

然而他无法控制自己的思维，他无法停止去想那个男孩，只要他有片刻的空闲，男孩的影子就会从他的脑海里冒出来，这让他困惑、愤怒，却又无解，他面对着这种全然陌生的感觉感到焦虑不安，但又无法逃避，只能忍受着这日复一日的折磨。

一天晚上，伏地魔躺在床上翻来覆去难以入眠，终于忍无可忍的站了起来，披上了衣服走到窗边。他原本期望夜晚清新的空气能让自己杂乱的思绪平静一些，然而窗外的画面让他愣在了原地。

花园里不是没有夜光植物，但那基本都是魔药，都在温室大棚里，可是如今的花园里处处都闪烁着淡淡的荧光。那应该不是什么珍稀品种，只是一些改良过的普通野花，然而在人为的精心打理下，它们完美的分布在了花园的各个角落，如萤火虫一般微小但美丽，装点着夜间的世界。

而在花园中间，有一个小小的身影在活动着，他在各处走动，身后飘着好几个桶和罐子，时不时就在一处苗圃前面停下脚步，蹲下来开始鼓捣什么。伏地魔一眼就认出了男孩的身型，他没想到男孩在这么晚的时候还会在外面游荡，也许是因为一些植物需要在这个时间照顾吧。他死死的盯着那团小小的影子，看着对方在花园里绕了一整圈后回到了园边的小屋里，望着小屋里亮起的灯光，他的思维逐渐恍惚起来，直到周围的空气骤然变冷，他才意识到自己已经站在了小屋的门前。

自己下意识的幻影移形是伏地魔完全没想到的，他第一反应是想离开，可是不知为何，他并没有真的直接移形回去。园丁小屋的结构很简陋，隔音效果并不是很好，他能清楚的听到屋内持续不断的水声。在未知的原因下，伏地魔推开了那扇没有关好的门。

吱呀——房门开合的声音在寂静的夜里无比明显。显然，不是只有伏地魔意识到了这个问题。

“谁在那里！！！”男孩惊恐的叫声从房间内传来，久违的听到男孩的声音，伏地魔竟然觉得有些不真实，上一次听到男孩的声音仿佛是在上个世纪一样。他走进小屋，只见男孩站在一个水桶旁边，地上胡乱扔着几件沾满泥土的衣服，看样子是照顾完植物后打算冲个澡，一件薄衫被急匆匆的套在身上，显然是情急之下临时用来遮蔽身体的。男孩举着魔杖，害怕的盯着门口，在看清来者后开始疯狂的颤抖起来，随着伏地魔的靠近，他缓缓的放下了魔杖，闭上了眼睛，只有那急促絮乱的呼吸声暴露了他内心的波动。

这太奇怪了。

虽然之前一直在想着男孩，可是真面对面的时候，伏地魔竟不知道该说些什么好，他来到这里本身就非常莫名其妙，现在居然有一些不知所措。

“所以……”

他试着开口道。

“你这些天就是自己一个人躲在这里吗？”

男孩并没有回答。

气氛变得有些尴尬起来，伏地魔不大适应这种感觉，他第一次遇到如此令他手足无措的情况，于是他将手插入口袋，开始靠近男孩。

“我注意到你在改造我的花园，”伏地魔围绕男孩徘徊着，像是对男孩说话，又像在自言自语，“很好，我觉得很好，你对植物和园林的了解和审美实在是让人有些惊讶。”

空气中浮动着什么，像是某种氛围，又像是某种情愫。在靠近男孩之后，伏地魔能清楚的看到对方的样子，男孩很明显瘦了不少，僵在原地一动不动，视线低垂着看向地面，他可以看见男孩那纤细的睫毛，扑簌扑簌的眨着，就像蝴蝶扇动着脆弱的翅膀；由于他是在男孩洗澡时进来的，对方根本来不及穿衣，那件薄衫只能堪堪掩到大腿根部，私密部位若隐若现，男孩的身上水还没干，将薄衫浸润的微微透明，伏地魔能看到一些引人遐想的颜色；晶莹的水珠仍然在顺着男孩的头发往下滴落，往日里叛逆的乱毛难得显出了乖顺的模样，贴合在男孩白嫩的脖颈上，原本红润的嘴唇因为寒冷而有些泛白，但仍是淡淡的粉色，让人想感受它的柔软。

他看上去是那么瘦小，那么听话，好像任何人都能对他做任何事。伏地魔想伸手去触碰，但他仍然在踱步，和男孩维持着一步的距离。

“你总是……一个人，孤零零的在庄园里活动。我知道你和纳吉尼相处的很好，但我并不确定你是否觉得……孤独。”

事实上，伏地魔也不明白自己到底在说些什么。

“不是吗？”

男孩微微扭了扭头，避开了他的目光，依旧没有回应。

“你可以回答。”但男孩并没有反应，于是伏地魔又开始自问自答起来。“你一定在想，‘他到底想听到什么’，其实……我也不明白自己为什么好奇……也许是因为我们都很孤独，是的，也许，也许我……”

不知道该如何形容自己心中怪异的感受，他猛地向男孩靠近，这让男孩倒吸了一口气向后仰去，闭上眼睛扭过头，不停的颤栗着。见到对方如此反应，伏地魔又往回退了一步，并转过身，背对着颤抖的男孩。

“我不明白……”伏地魔被自己语气中的困惑惊讶到了，他若有所思，失神的看着前方，瞳孔的焦距变得模糊起来。

“为什么我会有这种感觉……我无法停止自己的思绪……”他如同着魔一样向面前的空气伸出手。“我想触碰你……感受你……我是说……”他缩回手，再次转身，这一次他放慢了自己的脚步，绕到男孩的身后，他可以闻到男孩身上的清香，就和之前庄园里装点的铃兰一样，纯洁而诱惑。他想继续下去，想把头埋到男孩的脖子和肩膀上，近距离的感受这一切。深深的吸了一口气后，他又走到了男孩的面前。

“这里……”

他捧起男孩的脸，昏暗的小屋里灯光并不是很足，男孩仍然不愿意直视他，垂眸往下瞥着。他有些不满，他想看到那双翠绿的眼睛。

“迷人，美丽，让人难以直视。”

“为什么你有着这样的双眼？为什么你有着这样的面容？一个如此普通的男孩，为什么有着这样的魔力？”

他喃喃自语着，抚摸着男孩的脸颊，他能感受到男孩因呼吸而产生的每一次起伏，他能感受到男孩皮肤下血液的流动，他甚至能听到男孩激烈的心跳声。

伏地魔用细长的手指卷起了男孩的一缕头发，把玩着。“如此的纯洁，如此的天真，却又如此的渺小；如此的脆弱，却又如此的……遥远而冷漠。”

男孩微微凹陷的眼眶引起了他的注意，看来这些时日难以入眠的不是只有他一个人。

“在黑暗中让你如此痛苦吗？看到血淋淋的现实让你如此不安吗？”男孩的呼吸节奏突然乱了，他能感受到对方在努力平复情绪，颤抖的感觉传递到他的手上，他的手顺着男孩的脸颊下滑，拂过男孩的锁骨，在男孩的胸前微微停留了一会儿，那里疯狂的震动，暗示着与男孩平静的表面完全不同的心理活动。

“我能感受到你，你的一切，你的心跳，你的呼吸，你每一个微小的颤动。”

他再次抚摸男孩的脸，着迷的盯着对方。

“你会枯萎吗？你会凋谢吗？在这层层望不到尽头的牢笼中？”

“你会痛苦吗？你会疯狂吗？在无穷无尽的寂寞中度过一年又一年，受到禁锢，耗尽你的生命，自由就像天上微弱的星光永不可触及，你的结局完全凭借黑与白交锋之间那根微妙的平衡线掌控，如同被命运操纵的人偶，只能无力的在丝线的控制下起舞……”

男孩的颤抖变得更加强烈了，他能感受到自己的话对男孩产生的折磨。终于，一滴泪珠从男孩的眼角落下，男孩的眼神变得空洞无物，像一个破碎的娃娃。他几乎是痴迷的看着这一幕，男孩的嘴唇由于呼吸不畅微微的张开了一点，他发现自己在慢慢的向前倾斜，两人脸部的距离逐渐缩短，近到气息几乎交融在一起，他的手虚虚的浮在男孩的身旁，做出了一个像是要拥抱的动作，想要触碰，却又因为某种未知的原因没有伸出手。

他们越来越近……马上就要吻到彼此了……

“别碰我！！！”

出乎意料，男孩突然猛地推了他一把，完全没有防备的伏地魔踉踉跄跄的向后退去，撞在了墙上。

男孩似乎也不敢相信自己做出的行为，他呆愣在原地看着伏地魔，眼里有惊讶，有恐慌，还有某些复杂的、伏地魔无法看懂的东西。但最终，所有的情感都转化为了浓烈的恨意。

“离我远点！！！”几乎是尖叫着喊出这句话后，男孩转身跌跌撞撞的逃离了小屋，只留下房门被撞开后吱呀的响声在空荡的房间内回荡着。

伏地魔看着男孩离开的方向，面无表情，但此时此刻，没有人知道他的内心产生着怎样的震荡。

那个男孩是毒药。

伏地魔很清楚这点。

但他就是无法移开自己窥视的目光。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文的灵感是在看魔戒的时候得到的，奸臣葛力马围绕美丽的伊欧玟走着，如同毒蛇一般说着蛊惑的话语，我的脑海里就莫名浮现出了文章末尾的那一幕，老伏在无形中迷上了哈利，但又不明白这一切究竟意味着什么，想去触碰却又心有疑虑，于是围绕着哈利自言自语，话里行间尽是痴迷，然后就延伸出了这么一篇文。
> 
> 其实里面还包含了其他一些电影给我的灵感，最后那一幕也让我想起了辛德勒的名单，里面德国军官对犹太女佣的情动和迷茫和我想象的画面有着异曲同工之妙（并且那是拉叔啊！很好代有木有！）还有哈利和纳吉尼在水池嬉戏的片段，我本来没有想到纳吉尼的，然而感觉伏哈中间需要一个小小的媒介，于是就想到了这条大蛇，至于水池里的嬉戏画面则是按照我对电影青蛇的印象描写的，不知道读者有没有那种se欲的感觉（我太屑了）
> 
> 这是我第一次完全以单人的视角去写作，在本文里，哈利的个人意志是完全不存在的，他所有的行动都是通过老伏的视角来展示，我想让读者通过这种角度来凝视“这个男孩”，这样有点像雾里看花，朦朦胧胧有种不真切感，同时也有种偷窥的诡异快感（是不是很奇怪啊）
> 
> 最后补一下设定，此时的老伏大概三四十岁，还很年轻，魂器的数量不多所以保持了理智和容貌（容貌参考拉叔），也许有人会觉得这篇文里的哈利很弱小的感觉，不像原著那样是英雄，这个一是因为我完全是站在老伏的视角去窥视的，哈利的个人意志是弱化的，二是这篇文里的哈利是很幸福的长大的，詹姆和莉莉都很宠他，虽然知道战争的存在，但没有直接面对的话，他仍然只是一个天真的孩子，他是一个勇敢的格兰芬多，然而在面对文中的情况时，他确实做不了什么，这也是为什么他在误入地牢后影响那么大，直面真正的鲜血和shi体对他而言还是太过了
> 
> 我感觉这篇真的写的很烂，所以希望能有些交流（我都有点不好意思把它拿出来当哈利生贺）（哭泣）


End file.
